


Courting Rituals of a Madman

by ivyadrena



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-28
Updated: 2007-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyadrena/pseuds/ivyadrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insatiable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting Rituals of a Madman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [korinacaffeine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=korinacaffeine).



Maria curled in on herself, one grimy hand pressed against the long gash a faceless nurse had managed to inflict before Maria had bashed her skull in with a steel pipe; she lay silent next to an equally still mannequin that had attacked-- and been beaten down-- first. Her other hand reached vainly for the med-kit she could see near the other door on the other side of the room. It was the first she'd been able to find in far too long, as if Silent Hill itself was mocking her-- more than usual, of course.

She coughed, then winced at the fresh gush of blood that flowed between her fingers.

Finally levering herself to her knees, she managed an odd half-crawl for a few feet before once again collapsing in a whimpering heap. Weak and soft, it was the kind of noise to attract predators, and she ground her teeth to stifle it.

 _Thumpthump-skreeee._

Maria froze, eyes wide and her free hand once again extended towards the med-kit. God, she'd know that sound anywhere. Frozen in place by an overwhelming wave of fear, she could only wait as it-- he came closer.

 _Thumpthump-skreeee._

 _Thumpthump-skreeee._

 _Thumpthump-skreeee._

A dirty, blood-encrusted boot appeared in her line of sight, just inches from her fingertips; its twin settled itself on her wrist with a firm pressure. Not enough to hurt, but it certainly kept her pinned in place.

As if in slow motion, Maria's eyes slowly tracked upwards; bloody boots, blood-smeared shins, knees, toned thighs-- she was oddly disappointed that the bloody white butcher's apron cast everything beneath it in deep shadows-- further up to blood-stained hands (one gripped the hilt of a huge sword), heavily muscled arms and torso and chest, all liberally splattered with blood... she swallowed thickly.

The heavy boot lifted from her wrist suddenly, and she braced herself for it to come back down with crushing force-- but instead the stained leather toe of it hooked under her shoulder and lifted, turning Maria onto her side, then back.

She grimaced as the movement jarred her bruised ribs and sent pain lancing through her.

Pyramid Head's helmet tilted almost curiously as he regarded her bloody, shaking form, then turned slightly to view the mangled monster corpses behind her.

"You'd think I would be better at dodging them by now," she muttered, not expecting a response.

A dark noise rumbled through his chest, and... was that _amusement_? Maria jerked, shuddered.

What he did next shocked her even more.

Lifting the Great Knife, Pyramid Head jammed the tip of the blade into the floor so that it stood up on its own, then very carefully nudged the med-kit towards her still-extended hand with the toe of his boot.

Maria stared up at him blankly for a moment. Even without being able to see his face (did he even _have_ one, or was it simply not there?), she could feel him staring at her intently. Expectantly. Watching and waiting to see what she would do next.

She was sure he knew what the little treasures did, but maybe he'd never seen one up close and working? She doubted he had ever used one before; they probably didn't even work on him. Maybe.

 _'Might as well...'_ Maria picked up the med-kit. It instantly dissolved, absorbing into her skin with a faint red glow that soon disappeared without a trace.

Almost immediately her harsh breathing evened out and the scalpel wound began to knit itself back together, the pressure of the bruised ribs easing significantly. It only took a moment to fix the damage, but as soon as it was done Maria was on her feet.

Admittedly not the best idea, but the whole _'laying prostrate at the feet of a sexy demented killer'_ thing wasn't her idea of a good time.

...wait, _what?_

As she tried to puzzle out the extra adjective, her vision suddenly blurred and her mind spun dizzily. Knees buckling, Maria once again collapsed on the dirty floor-- this time in a dead faint.

Pyramid Head observed her quizzically for a moment, then abruptly leaned down and scooped the unconscious woman into the curve of one arm. Once again taking up the Great Knife in his free hand, he wordlessly stalked away.

OoOoOoO

Maria was having a very, very nice dream involving a faceless-but-talented lover and the rather creative but satisfying use of a fork.

Mmmm.

Moaning softly, she shifted beneath the sheet. Soft, toned thighs slid against each other, a delicious friction that had her hand unconsciously slipping down to glide through the hot moisture gathering there.

Just as things were getting interesting, she felt strong hands wrap around her bare ankles and drag her to the edge of the bed. Her legs were slung over muscled shoulders, and just as her mostly-unconscious mind began to realize that something had changed, a long, hot, _extremely_ talented tongue thrust inside her.

And _curled_.

Maria came fully awake on a loud cry of pleasure. Her fingers grasped for purchase in the blanket beneath her, arching herself against the mouth of her new favorite person in the world even as her heels pressed firmly against a muscled back to pull him closer.

The familiar throaty growl she received in reply had her eyes shooting open and in the split second it took for her gaze to land on the kneeling form of Pyramid Head, she honestly thought she was about to jump clear out of her skin without the assistance of a certain someone and holy _hell_ , that man knew how to use his tongue.

Pyramid Head hadn't even paused in his relentless ministrations during her little panic attack, which went a long way towards calming her down. If that made any sense. Then again, Maria had long-ago accepted the fact that _nothing_ in Silent Hill made sense and it was always better to just go with the flow of things, lest you lose an appendage or something significantly more debilitating.

That wonderful tongue stabbed deep, bumping against something that sent a spike of pleasure through her, and she told him in no uncertain terms that he had _damned_ well better do it again or she'd shove that fucking knife he loved so much up his ass--

He did it again. And again. And licked and flicked and lashed again and again and again and oh _god_ \--

She screamed as she came, writhing and convulsing and gripping that still-moving tongue for all she was worth before collapsing in a sated and panting puddle of goo.

Weakly dropping an arm over her eyes, a shaky, "Oh, fuck me," managed to slip past her lips.

She didn't notice Pyramid Head deftly removing his stained butcher's apron until he was already dropping her legs from his shoulders and wrapping them around his hips. Before she could even string together a semi-coherent protest that _it had just been a figure of speech_ , he was already fitting his considerably large self inside her and slamming home in a single thrust that jarred her bones and tore a whine from her throat.

For the first time she could remember, Maria was oddly grateful that Pyramid Head was so goddamned _tall_ , because otherwise he probably would have been stabbing her in the face with the sharp point of his helmet. As it was, she had a face full of a toned, scarred chest which she braced her hands against and started to _push_ , but he had her wrists pinned above her head almost before she knew it.

"Wait, wait, _not stopping you_ , just _fucking wait a minute_ , damnit," she panted, locking her legs around the back of his thighs so he had just a tiny bit less leverage to pound into her because _fuck_ , he was big and she hadn't been quite ready yet. The move gave him a moment's pause, but the angry snarl and bruising grip on her wrists had her rushing to explain. "Just wait, you'll like it better if I'm used to you, I promise!"

A wordless growl from this man could say more than a full dissertation on the psychological implications of Silent Hill and it's inhabitants. The one he gave her now was a grudging, "You'd better hope so or I'll rip you apart and fuck what's left anyway."

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Maria wiggled her fingers a bit. "Can I have my hands back?"

With a tiny squeeze that had her wincing, Pyramid Head released her and braced one hand beside her head, the other splaying over her sternum. Nervously, Maria hesitantly touched that hand and, when she received no adverse reaction, carefully shifted it to cup her breast and drew his callused thumb across her nipple. "Lightly, like that... okay?"

She received a deep rumble that she assumed was assent, because he gently (for him) flicked his thumb in a mimic of how she'd done it. She bit her lip at the curl of heat it caused, gave a shaky, "Good," and slid her hand down her stomach to the apex of her thighs, knuckles grazing the muscled abdomen above her. Her fingers drew teasing circles over sensitive flesh, creating a renewed flood of heat and muscles clasping him snugly. The double-stimulation soon had her gasping and arching.

A fine tremor shot through Pyramid Head's body at the self-restraint he was wholly unused to applying.

She finally withdrew her hand, but it was quickly caught in a strong grasp and brought up; a long, deep red tongue emerged from the shadows beneath his helmet and curled around her fingers, licking up every last drop of her unique flavor. Maria shifted her legs up to curl around his hips for better leverage and made a tentative thrust against him.

He replied by half-pulling out, then stroking deep and starting up a pounding rhythm that had Maria seeing stars; she wrapped her arms around his ribs and held on for dear life.

The force was surprisingly moderate at first, far less than what she'd expected. It took her a moment to realize that he might not want to break her just yet. Maria arched into a thrust and cried out when he bumped something exquisite.

"Ah, f-fuck, _yes!"_

Maria curled herself upwards and traced his collarbones with her tongue, nipped at the muscled curve of a pectoral. Pyramid Head groaned and pressed in fully, one large hand grasping almost desperately at her hip to grind her against him. Tension built inside her like a piano wire before finally snapping and sending her over the edge. Maria came with a full-out scream, head tossing and nails scoring bloody lines across his back.

Pyramid Head rode out her orgasm, slamming hard and deep as she convulsed around him until he finally spilled his own release inside her with a low growl. Finding that he very much did not want to leave the hot clutch of her body, he merely shifted them so they laid on their sides, Maria's smooth thigh held in place high over his hip and her body pressed firmly against his.

She shivered and rubbed against him like a cat, lips pressed to his chest. Exhausted but sated, she was just on the verge of sleep when she realized he was still hard inside her. A moment later Pyramid Head began rocking into her again.

Maria whimpered as her sensitive inner muscles clamped around him, knowing she would get no rest that night.

OoOoOoO

Maria finally managed to get some sleep by virtue of simply passing out in the middle of another round sometime before dawn. And from the soreness between her legs, she suspected that not even _that_ had stopped Pyramid Head.

Talk about insatiable.

Sleepily blinking her eyes open, it took her a moment to adjust to the low light emanating from across the room. Stretching in the huge nest of blankets that Pyramid Head must have accumulated over the years, she turned her head towards the source and spotted Pyramid Head perched naked on a high stool with what she very dearly hoped was leather spilling over his lap. A large curved needle she remembered seeing in the Hospital ages ago was held carefully in one of his glove-less hands, pushing in and out of the thick material.

...wait, was he...?

She very deliberately blinked again, but the image of Pyramid Head, the terror of Silent Hill, doing a messy sort of needlepoint utterly _refused_ to disappear. She dimly noted that her shredded clothes were piled on the table next to him.

Maria sat up and abruptly winced, breath catching her breath as both her sore muscles and empty stomach protested the movement adamantly. The next thing she knew, Pyramid Head was crouched beside her and pressing a rough hand to her chest until she laid back down. Rather nervous, Maria wrapped her fingers around his wrist, but let go when he released her.

Pyramid Head tapped her chest and made a noise which she decided to interpret as, " _Stay_ ," then stalked out of the room.

She stayed.

Approximately ten minutes later he returned. Maria had long since curled back up under the covers, careful of the bruises where he'd grabbed her just a bit too hard, among other things.

She was somewhat surprised when he immediately shuffled over to her and shoved a freshly-opened can of fruit in her face.

"...um. Thank you." Warily she accepted the container and tried a chunk of pineapple.

As soon as she'd finished off it's contents, Pyramid Head took the empty can from her and tossed it over his shoulder into a dark corner. Next, he produced a med-kit and dropped it at her side as he sat down.

Maria shook her head and started to tell him she wasn't injured that badly, but was silenced when the blankets were pulled away and two thick fingers abruptly thrust inside her without warning. She bit back a pained cry, tears springing to her eyes as she fought the instinctive urge to curl up around the intrusion.

She accepted the med-kit with a shaky hand, not relaxing until it had done it's magic.

Those fingers began to withdraw, but thrust back in almost plaintively, scissoring and curling in ways that had her squirming.

"Again?" she almost squeaked, hips instinctively rolling into his hand. He growled an affirmative.

Unwilling to find out the consequences of denying him, Maria sat up and crawled closer, straddling his lap and ducking to the side slightly so his helmet didn't stab her. She bit her lip, eying it warily.

"Can... can this come off?" she asked tentatively, sliding her hands up to press against the harness-like straps against his skull that she'd discovered the night before.

She jumped when he grabbed her wrists in a crushing grip and snarled, but didn't fight or try to pull away; she pressed closer, dragging his erection through her wet folds. "It's in the way." Maria peered up into the ever-present darkness beneath the helmet and added an annoyed, "And it would probably take my head off if I tried to kiss you."

Pyramid Head jolted against her.

Maria decided to make a very dangerous, very stupid gamble. "...he's long gone. It doesn't matter anymore." Taking advantage of his suddenly loosened grip, she pulled her hands free and made quick work of the straps holding the helmet in place. When they were undone, she pushed the heavy metal off while simultaneously sinking down until he filled her completely and dragged his head down to press her lips against his newly revealed ones.

When he didn't immediately rend her limb from limb, Maria slowly cracked open an eye. Blue met startled green, and then that odd tongue was slipping into her mouth. She suckled lightly, lapped at it with her own, and moaned when large hands settled on her hips. And then they were moving, her legs wrapped around him as he strode over to the nearest wall, pressed her against it, and proceeded to fuck her blind. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

Later, when she was contentedly curled up on top of him, Maria accepted that while he resembled the man, Pyramid Head definitely was _not_ James. And neither was she Mary.

It was the first and only time she could ever remember actually being thankful to whatever higher power it was that controlled Silent Hill.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and written before I'd ever played the game or seen the movie. Scary, right? :P


End file.
